tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 88
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 89|Next Episode -->]] Date: February 12th, 2010 Length: 2:24:25 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Jean-Luke Picard talking about the internet Closing Words: Charlie Barratt "Go to Hell." Chris Antista "That's not nice." Closing Song: Bill Withers - Lovely Day ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Failed futures of gaming *Bioshock 2 Review *Dante's Inferno Review *NES commercials around the world *Dr. Mario ad Scatbreak Notable Facts: *Starting doing the Number 7 to Number 1 sound effects *1st break Chris Antista's goonies story played from exactly a year ago *mEgAzD EXPOSED Tekken 3 Intro is East 17. Predates Tekken 3 by 2 years *Chris Antista called his girlfriend a dumbass. Probably for suggesting to buy Bioshock 2 in Wisconsin when no 360 was available. (JUSTIFIABLE USE DUMBASS) *Duke Lombardi appears again Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **"All the money Microsoft gave us is going to Haiti." **Your dick is letting off steam. **When a Will Smith movie is 4th of July everybody cleans the fuck up and rushes in. **I heard the Saboteur was made to fire people. **"It's not pedophilia if you love them." **"Space vagina ruining men 200 years from now." **God I'm upset at women for no apparent reason. **"It's not pedophilia if you love them." **I'm not a smart man. **(Brett) I wish I could think conservatively as you and not think about videogame characters with boners. **Blinx the Cat a vacuum that can pause time to touch ladies titties. **"Charlie Barratt just cut a hole, where your hard dick can come out. **No one noticed that the lead singer of the Spin Doctors got electrocuted? *Mikel Reparaz: **"The best thing you can do in Second Life is build a fuckable volcano." 2:06:04 **I remember in high school going to Seattle Art thing and a presenter said 3D rendering is a gad and will be replaced by interactive movies. **Cops is filmed in front of a live studio audience. **(Brett) You're still sore that Dark Sector dropped to $3 first week of being released. **Dante Algheri is dead to care about the videogame. **Seriously, when you have an erection do yuor balls show through? **I would use the Portal gun for mundane things like taking a piss in my seat. **Fine Chris you're not a pedophile for wanting to have sex with them. **GamePro. They like everything. **Space Eskimos. ***Chris "Did you know they have 16 different words for pussies?" **7 is very good for an interactive movie. **I played the N-Word demo. ***Chris "Isn't that demo over 200 years old? let me walk him around for a bit." *Brett Elston **I haven't used my thumbs since the Activator. **Really the Spike VGA's are a piece of shit and a popularity contest? **Do you know who is on the cover of Madden 2003? ***Chris "Fuck if I know. Jose Canseco?" **You can't have sex with an Elcor. ***Chris "It has an ear. I'll put it somewhere." **Schindler's List 1080p. **Do you know why I'm not playing Bioshock 2? ***Chris "Your dick is letting off steam?" *Charlie Barratt **Heavy Rain got a 7 so it sucks. Question of the Week 72: What videogame object would you like to have in real life? *Charlie Barratt- Sims 2 watercooler *Brett Elston- the Invertron in Chrono Trigger. So he doesn't need to sleep *Chris Antista- Time controlled vacuum in Blinx the Cat so he can touch girls titties. Reparaz suggested the Sands of Time because you only need sand. *Mikel Reparaz- Kuribo's Shoe Link: Episode 88 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 89|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010